Rajat's Choclate story
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Poorvi nd Vineet tell their choclate story...but whats Rajat's choclate story...chaliye jaante hain...Rajat-Poorvi nd Vineet...


**Happy ROSE DAY to all my friends**…

**Set after Choclate murder…**

Rajat, Vineet nd Poorvi standing in Choclate expert office…nd Vineet very excitedly tell his choclate story to Rajat like kid…like how he was mad for chocolates…nd than Rajat look at Purvi for her choclate story…Poorvi shyly told that when she was in college someone give him 2000 choclates…nd Rajat said mischievously - Phir to woh koi special friend hoga…Poorvi said Shyly… meri taraf se to dost hi tha…nd than she told him…waise apki choclate story kya hai Sir…nd Rajat change the topic very smartly when choclate expert came there nd didn't tell them his choclate story…

**Next day **-

They were working on a case…Purvi was also with them…she signals Vineet to talk to him…as Purvi nd Vineet have decided that ye jaankar hi rahenge Rajat ki choclate story…so Vineet goes near Rajat…

**Vineet **- Sir…kal sap taal gye…wo a gya tha tab...ab bata dijiye na Sir plz…

**Rajat looking with quiry eyes** - kya…kya taal gya main…

**Vineet hesitates** - Sir…maine aur Poorvi ne to apni choclate story suna di…lekin aapne baat ko taal diya…plz bataye na Sir…

**Rajat speaks in ordering tone** - vineet apne kaam par dhyaan do samjhe…tum abhi job par ho…

**Vineet speaks in sad tone** - Sorry Sir…nd he moves from there…

Purvi saw this nd she goes near him…nd try to speak…

**Purvi** - Sir…bata dijiye na plz…

**Rajat surprise** - are kya bata du…

**Purvi **- aap…aapki choclate story Sir…

**Rajat speaks in anger** - are ye kya tum dono bachhon ki tarah mere peeche pad gye…Pehle Vineet aya…aur abb tum…

**Purvi make bit sad face** - sorry Sir…nd she too moves from there…

**Rajat** looking a her…lo ye bhi naraz ho gayi…nd than speaks to himself…Chal Rajat aaj tu bata hi de inhe apni Choclate story…nai to in dono ka mooh foola rahega…nd he goes near Purvi nd Vineet…

**Rajat** - tum dono ko meri choclate story sun ni hai na…

**Both look at each other nd become happy speaks** **together** -Yes Sir…

Rajat speaks hesitately - lekin promise karo tum log…story sun ne ke baad tum dono hasoge nahin…

**Vineet speaks in hurry** - nai hasange Sir…bilkul nahin…

**Purvi **- haan Sir…promise…aap bataye to sahi…

**Rajat starts by clearing his throat** - jab main chota tha…bahut choclate khata tha…aur bahut zid karke leta tha choclates…doodh bilkul nahin peeta tha…mere parents hamesha mujhe mana karte the choclate ke liye…lekin main bahut ziddi tha tab…nd he stops…

Vineet nd Purvi look at each other…nd he speaks…

**Vineet speaks innocently **- Sir…age…bas itni thi story…isme to hasne wali koi baat nahin…Purvi give him anger look…nd he stops…

**Rajat speaks seriously** - age bhi hai…nd he continue ….tab main apne rang ko lekar bahut conscious tha…mujhe hamesha lagta tha ke main gora kyu nahin hu…mere mama ne ek tarkeeb nikali aur ek din bole…Tum itni choclates khate ho na…isi liye itne kale hote ja rahe ho din b din choclate ki tarah… dekhna koi ladki tumhe kabhi pasand nahin karegi…aur tumhari shaadi bhi nahin hogi…doodh peena shuru karo dekho tum gore ho jaoge…ye sunkar mera dil toot gya…aur us din se maine choclate ko kabhi haath nahin lagaya…nd Rajat speaks innocently… as he really got hurt…lekin aaj tak main gora nahin hua…

Purvi nd Vineet hardly stop their laugh as they don't know they should laugh or not…

**Rajat looking at them** - to ye thi meri Sad choclate story…

**Vineet **- Sir…aap itne bhi bure nahin lagte Sir…

**Rajat bit anger**- itne bhi matlab?

**Vineet** - main…main jata hu Sir…nd he move from there…

Purvi laughs nd Rajat look at her nd speaks…tumhe hasi a rahi hai…

**Purvi **stops laughing nd speaks - m sorry Sir…mujhe…mujhe Vineet par hasi a rahi hai…nd than serious…waise Sir usne theek kaha…

**Rajat** - kya theek kaha?

**Purvi shyly** - Sir…yehi ke aap bure nahin lagte…rang kala hona se koi insaan achha ya bura thode hota hai…insaan ko ander se khoobsurat hona chahye…aur aap dil ke bahut ache hain…nd pause for a minute…Sir…kya aap sach mein is baat se dukhi hain…ke aap gore nahin ho paye…

**Rajat laughs nd than serious** - are nai…waise main pehle dukhi hota tha ke main Gora kyu nahin hu…lekin abb nai…main to bas apne parents ko yaad kar raha tha…kitna karte hain wo hamare liye ...hame sudharne ke liye kitna kuch karte hain…kaash wo hamesha hamare saath reh pate…

**Purvi became serious nd her eyes filled with tears nd speaks** - haan Sir…she remembers her father…lekin aisa nahin ho sakta sir…shayad isi ka naam zindagi hai…nd laughs…aur aap lucky hain Sir…apko apne maa baap ke saath bitaye huae pal to yaad hain…maine to kabhi apni maa baap ko dekha tak nahin…aur jinhe apne papa samjhti rahi…nd she stops…her eyes filled with tears…

**Rajat trying to console her** - m sorry Purvi…maine tumhe….

**Purvi clearing her throat nd wipe her tears** - m fine Sir…aur isme apki koi galti nahin hai…nd smiles.

**She pause for a minute nd speaks** -wo ladki sachmuch lucky hogi jiski aap se shaadi hogi…nd she remove a choclate from her pocket nd give it to him hesitately…Sir…ye …ye choclate aap ke liye…Rajat shocked on this…nd she continue…and trust me…is se koi kala nahin hota…

**Rajat** take that choclate from her nd say Thankyou to her…Poorvi move from there nd join Vineet…Rajat looking at her nd a smile came on his face…nd he unwrap choclate nd eats it…nd speaks…this will be the Best choclate story now…

**Author's note** -

So guys…did u enjoy his choclate story…if yes plz reviews nd Thanks for reading this…nd btw whats ur choclate story?


End file.
